User talk:121.147.149.58
This is a list of appearances made by Donald Duck in Disney features and cartoons. Theatrical animated shorts . Donald appeared in over 152 cartoon shorts between 1934 and 1959.]] 1930s 1934 *The Wise Little Hen, released on June 9, 1934 – in a Silly Symphony cartoon *Orphan's Benefit, released on August 11, 1934 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon, also remade and released on August 22, 1941 *The Dognapper, released on November 17, 1934 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon 1935 *The Band Concert, released on February 23, 1935 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Mickey's Service Station, released on March 16, 1935 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Mickey's Fire Brigade, released on August 3, 1935 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *On Ice, released on September 28, 1935 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon 1936 *Mickey's Polo Team, released on January 4, 1936 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Orphan's Picnic, released on February 15, 1936 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Mickey's Grand Opera, released on March 7, 1936 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon. Last appearance of Donald in his original design. *Moving Day, released on June 20, 1936 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon. First appearance of Donald in his modern form. *Alpine Climbers, released on July 25, 1936 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Mickey's Circus, released on August 1, 1936 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Donald and Pluto, released on September 12, 1936 – in a Donald and Pluto cartoon 1937 *Don Donald, released on January 9, 1937 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Magician Mickey, released on February 6, 1937 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Moose Hunters, released on February 20, 1937 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Mickey's Amateurs, released on April 17, 1937 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Modern Inventions, released on May 29, 1937 – the last Disney cartoon released through United Artists; in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Hawaiian Holiday, released on September 24, 1937 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Clock Cleaners, released on October 15, 1937 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Donald's Ostrich, released on December 10, 1937 - First Donald Duck cartoon *Lonesome Ghosts, released on December 24, 1937 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon 1938 *Self Control, released on February 11, 1938 *Boat Builders, released on February 25, 1938 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Donald's Better Self, released on March 11, 1938 *Donald's Nephews, released on April 15, 1938, first appearance of Donald's three nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Mickey's Trailer, released on May 6, 1938 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Polar Trappers, released on June 17, 1938 – in a Donald & Goofy cartoon *Good Scouts, released on July 8, 1938 *The Fox Hunt, released on July 29, 1938 – in a Donald & Goofy cartoon *The Whalers, released on August 19, 1938 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Donald's Golf Game, released on November 4, 1938 *Mother Goose Goes Hollywood, released on December 23, 1938 – cameo, in a Silly Symphony cartoon 1939 *The Standard Parade, released in September 30, 1939 – cameo, in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Donald's Lucky Day, released on January 13, 1939 *The Hockey Champ, released on April 28, 1939 *Donald's Cousin Gus, released on May 19, 1939 Gus's first appearance *Beach Picnic, released on June 9, 1939 – in a Donald and Pluto cartoon *Sea Scouts, released on June 30, 1939 *Donald's Penguin, released on August 11, 1939 *The Autograph Hound, released on September 1, 1939 *Officer Duck, released on October 10, 1939 1940s 1940 *The Riveter, released on March 15, 1940 *Donald's Dog Laundry, released on April 5, 1940 – in a Donald and Pluto cartoon *Tugboat Mickey, released on April 26, 1940 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Billposters, released on May 17, 1940 – in a Donald & Goofy cartoon *Mr. Duck Steps Out, released on June 7, 1940 *Put-Put Troubles, released on July 19, 1940 – in a Donald and Pluto cartoon *Donald's Vacation, released on August 9, 1940 *The Volunteer Worker, released on September 1, 1940. Propaganda film, not an official Donald cartoon. *Window Cleaners, released on September 20, 1940 – in a Donald and Pluto cartoon *Fire Chief, released on December 13, 1940 1941 *Timber, released on January 10, 1941 *Golden Eggs, released on March 7, 1941 *A Good Time for a Dime, released on May 9, 1941 *The Nifty Nineties, released on June 20, 1941 – cameo, in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Early to Bed, released July 11, 1941 *Truant Officer Donald, released on August 1, 1941 *Orphan's Benefit, released on August 22, 1941 – in a Mickey Mouse Cartoon, remake of version released on August 11, 1934 *Old Mac Donald Duck, released on September 12, 1941 *Donald's Camera, released on October 24, 1941 *Chef Donald, released on December 5, 1941 1942 *Donald's Decision, released on January 11, 1942. - World War II Propaganda film *All Together, released on January 13, 1942 – World War II Propaganda film *The Village Smithy, released on January 16, 1942 *The New Spirit, released on January 23, 1942 - World War II Propaganda film *Mickey's Birthday Party, released on February 7, 1942 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Symphony Hour, released on March 20, 1942 – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon *Donald's Snow Fight, released on April 10, 1942 *Donald Gets Drafted, released on May 1, 1942 *Donald's Garden, released on June 12, 1942 *Donald's Gold Mine, released on July 24, 1942 *The Vanishing Private, released on September 25, 1942 *Sky Trooper, released on November 6, 1942 *Bellboy Donald, released on December 18, 1942 1943 *Der Fuehrer's Face, released on January 1, 1943 *The Spirit of '43, released on January 7, 1943. World War II propaganda film, *Donald's Tire Trouble, released on January 29, 1943 *''Lake Titicaca, released on February 6, 1943 segment of Saludos Amigos *''Aquarela do Brasil'', released on February 6, 1943 segment of Saludos Amigos *''The Flying Jalopy, released on March 12, 1943 *Fall Out Fall In, released on April 23, 1943 *The Old Army Game, released on November 5, 1943 *Home Defense, released on November 26, 1943 1944 *Trombone Trouble, released on February 18, 1944 *Donald Duck and the Gorilla, released on March 31, 1944 *Contrary Condor, released on April 21, 1944 *Commando Duck, released on June 2, 1944 *The Plastics Inventor, released on September 1, 1944 *Donald's Off Day, released on December 8, 1944 1945 *The Clock Watcher, released on January 26, 1945 *The Three Caballeros, released on February 3, 1945 – in a Donald Duck, Jose Carioca & Panchito Pistoles movie *The Eyes Have It, released on March 30, 1945 – in a Donald and Pluto cartoon; final Disney short animated by Don Patterson and only short to have his on-screen credit *Donald's Crime, released on June 29, 1945 *Duck Pimples, released on August 10, 1945 *No Sail, released on September 7, 1945 – in a Donald & Goofy cartoon *Cured Duck, released on October 26, 1945 *Old Sequoia, released on December 21, 1945 1946 *Donald's Double Trouble, released on June 28, 1946 *Wet Paint, released on August 9, 1946 *Dumb Bell of the Yukon, released on August 30, 1946 *Lighthouse Keeping, released on September 20, 1946 *Frank Duck Brings 'Em Back Alive, released on November 1, 1946 – in a Donald & Goofy cartoon 1947 *Straight Shooters, released on April 18, 1947 *Sleepy Time Donald, released on May 9, 1947 *Clown of the Jungle, released on June 20, 1947 *Donald's Dilemma, released on July 11, 1947 *Crazy with the Heat, released on August 1, 1947 – in a Donald & Goofy cartoon *Bootle Beetle, released on August 22, 1947 *Wide Open Spaces, released on September 12, 1947 *Mickey and the Beanstalk, released on September 27, 1947 – segment of Fun and Fancy Free *Chip an' Dale, released on November 28, 1947 1948 *Drip Dippy Donald, released on March 5, 1948 *Blame It On The Samba, released on April 1, 1948 segment of ''Melody Time *''Daddy Duck, released on April 16, 1948 *Donald's Dream Voice, released on May 21, 1948 *The Trial of Donald Duck, released on July 30, 1948 *Inferior Decorator, released on August 27, 1948 *Soup's On, released on October 15, 1948 *Three for Breakfast, released on November 5, 1948 *Tea for Two Hundred, released on December 24, 1948 1949 *Donald's Happy Birthday, released on February 11, 1949 *Sea Salts, released on April 8, 1949 *Winter Storage, released on June 3, 1949 *Honey Harvester, released on August 5, 1949 *All in a Nutshell, released on September 2, 1949 *The Greener Yard, released on October 14, 1949 *Slide, Donald, Slide, released on November 25, 1949 *Toy Tinkers, released on December 16, 1949 1950s 1950 *Lion Around, released on January 20, 1950 *Crazy Over Daisy, released on March 24, 1950 *Trailer Horn, released on April 28, 1950 *Hook, Lion & Sinker, released on September 1, 1950 *Bee At The Beach, released on October 13, 1950 *Out On A Limb, released on December 15, 1950 1951 *Dude Duck, released on March 2, 1951 *Corn Chips, released on March 23, 1951 *Test Pilot Donald, released on June 8, 1951 *Lucky Number, released on July 20, 1951 *Out of Scale, released on November 2, 1951 *Bee On Guard, released on December 14, 1951 1952 *Donald Applecore, released on January 18, 1952 *Let's Stick Together, released on April 25, 1952 *Uncle Donald's Ants, released on July 18, 1952 *Trick or Treat, released on October 10, 1952 *Pluto's Christmas Tree, released on November 21, 1952 (cameo) – in a Mickey Mouse cartoon 1953 *Don's Fountain of Youth, released on May 30, 1953 *The New Neighbor, released on August 1, 1953 *Rugged Bear, released on October 23, 1953 *Working for Peanuts, released on November 11, 1953 *Canvas Back Duck, released on December 25, 1953 1954 *Spare The Rod, released on January 15, 1954 *Donald's Diary, released on March 5, 1954 - Final Donald & Daisy cartoon *Dragon Around, released on July 16, 1954 *Grin & Bear It, released on August 13, 1954 *The Flying Squirrel, released on November 12, 1954 *Grand Canyonscope, released on December 23, 1954 1955 *No Hunting, released on January 14, 1955 *Bearly Asleep, released on August 19, 1955 *Beezy Bear, released on September 2, 1955 *Up a Tree, released on September 23, 1955 1956 *Chips Ahoy, released on February 24, 1956 *How to Have an Accident in the Home, released on July 8, 1956 1959 *Donald in Mathmagic Land, released on June 26, 1959 (educational) *How to Have an Accident at Work, released on September 2, 1959 1960s *Donald and the Wheel, released on June 21, 1961 (educational) *The Litterbug, released on June 21, 1961 *Steel & America, 1965 (commercial) *Donald's Fire Survival Plan, 1965 (educational) *Family Planning, 1968 (educational, "Planificacion Familiar", produced for the U.S. Population Council and distributed by Asociación Chilena de Protección de la Familia, an affiliate of Planned Parenthood) 1980s *Mickey's Christmas Carol, released on December 16, 1983 * ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Cameo, Released in 1988 1990s *''The Prince and the Pauper, released in November 16, 1990. * ''A Goofy Movie - Cameo, released in 1995. *''Noah's Ark, the segment of ''Fantasia 2000 released on December 17, 1999 2000s *''Mickey's PhilharMagic'' Theme Park attraction first opened in 2003, and in 3D. Disney home entertainment Note: These are films that were originally released straight to VHS or DVD. *''Stuck on Christmas'', a segment of Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas - released on December 7, 1999 *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse''- released in 2001 - Compilation film * Mickey's House of Villains - released in 2002 - Compilation Film *''Belles on Ice'', a segment of Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas - released in 2004- CGI *''Christmas: Impossible'', a segment of Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas - released in 2004- CGI *''Donald's Gift'', a segment of Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas - released in 2004 - CGI; final Donald cartoon * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers - released in 2004 Television 1950s-1960s ''Disneyland'' * The Donald Duck Story (1954) * A Day in the Life of Donald Duck (1956) * ON Vacation (1956) * Where do Stories Comes From (1956) * The Plausible Impossible (1956) * At Home with Donald Duck (1956) * Your Host, Donald Duck (1956) * Donald's Award (1957) * Duck for a Hire (1957) *''Mars and Beyond, aired on December 4, 1957 (cameo) * ''Donald's Weekend (1958), * Four Tales of A Mouse (1958), * ''Duck Files Coup (1959), * ''The Adventure of Chip'n Dale (1959) * ''Highway to Trouble (1959) * ''Two Happy Amigos (1960) * ''This is Your Life, Donald Duck (1960) * Mad Hermit Of Chimney Butte (1960) * Donald's Silver Anniversary (1960) 1980s * DuckTales (1987–1990, as recurring guest) 1990s * Bonkers (1993–1995, cameo) * Quack Pack (1996–1997) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (1999–2000) **''Donald's Failed Fourth, aired on May 1, 1999 (with Daisy Duck) **Donald's Shell Shots, aired on May 8, 1999 **Donald's Rocket Ruckus, aired on May 22, 1999 **Donald's Valentine Dollar, aired on May 29, 1999 **Donald on Ice, aired on September 11, 1999 **Donald's Dinner Date, aired on September 18, 1999 **Donald and The Big Nut, aired on October 3, 1999 **Donald's Dynamite : Snowman, aired on November 7, 1999 **Donald's Grizzly Guest, aired on November 7, 1999 **Computer.Don, released on January 1, 2000 **Survival of the Woodchucks, released on February 5, 2000 **Donald's Halloween Scare, released on March 4, 2000 **Donald's Lighthouse, released on March 4, 2000 **Domesticated Donald, released on March 16, 2000 **Donald's Fish Fry, released on September 23, 2000 **Bird Brained Donald, released on October 7, 2000 2000s *House of Mouse'' (2001–2003) **''Donald's Charmed Date, released on January 27, 2001 **Golf Nut Donald, released on February 17, 2001 **Music Store Donald, released on February 17, 2001 **Donald's Goofy World, released on March 10, 2001 **Mickey and the Color Caper, released on January 26, 2002 as "A Mickey, Donald and Goofy Cartoon" **Housesitters, released on September 2, 2002 as "A Mickey, Donald and Goofy Cartoon" *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2006–2016) in 3D CGI 2010s * Mickey Mouse (TV series) (2013-present) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-present) * DuckTales (2017 TV series) (2017-present) Category:Film series introduced in 1934 Category:Lists of animated films * * Category:Disney-related lists